


Our Twisted Future - Awkward Questions

by Davie232



Series: Our Twisted Future - Junko Live series [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Junko, Aunt Mukuro, Chisa gets very drunk, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Girl's Night In, Kirumi Is Junko And Mukuro Personal Maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Another what-if storySet 5 years after 'Our Twisted Future - Junko Lives'Junko and Mukuro are looking after Komaru, while Makoto and Kyoko go out to see a movie. But as all young children do they ask awkward questions.





	Our Twisted Future - Awkward Questions

“Are you sure you don’t want me to look after Komaru tonight?” Chisa asked her Empress. “For the last time, Chisa yes” Kyoko said rolling her eyes. “I have given you today off as well as the rest of the weekend so relax and put your feet up it’s a Friday. I don’t want you to do any other work tasks.”

 

“Yes, I know that Kyoko,” Chisa said sadly. “But Enoshima and Ikusaba have been busy with their shop. I’m sure they the last thing they want to do is look after a child.” “Chisa,” Kyoko said softly. “They offered to look after Komaru for a few hours for us without me or Makoto asking them. So, it won’t be a problem in my eyes or theirs.”

 

5 years had passed since Makoto and Kyoko daughter Komaru was born. The family of three along with Chisa had moved into a palace built by their loyal followers. While Junko and Mukuro fashion shop grew into a business empire thanks to a little help from Kyoko.

 

“I know, but the twins have been rushed off their feet. I wanted to help them out” Chisa said sadly. Kyoko smiled and placed a hand on the older woman shoulder. “You’re the one to talk; you keep this palace spotless every day without rest. There have been a few times where me and Makoto had to order you to stop working, when was the last time you had Friday, Saturday and Sunday off?”

 

“Not long ago to be honest, but I love working for you two” Chisa smiled. “I know that” Kyoko sighed. “But me and Makoto care a lot about you, and we both don’t want you to push yourself too hard. So that’s why we have given you the three days off. So please put your feet up or go out and find yourself a guy.”

 

Kyoko watched Chisa usual cheerful face, turn to sadness. “I have no desire to date anyone. Kyosuke was the one; I truly loved him. When it’s my time to go, I hope we can meet each other in the afterlife so I can say sorry to him” Chisa said as tears ran down her cheeks.

 

Kyoko pulled the older woman in for a hug, “Sorry for bringing up the subject.” “No, it’s fine, Kyoko. I’m happy with the life I have right now. I get paid good money, I live in a palace but what I find more important is. That I don’t feel like a housekeeper at the best of times. You and Makoto treat me like I’m part of the family and that brings me happiness” Chisa sobbed.

 

“Because you are part of the family,” Kyoko said softly. “Komaru loves you to bits, as does me and Makoto.” “Empress you’re to kind” Chisa replied. “Mummy why is Chisa crying?” Komaru asked.

 

Kyoko moved away from Chisa, and the two adults saw the child standing at the door with her father who had his arms crossed.

 

“Chisa was feeling sad, and I was giving her a hug to make her feel better” Kyoko replied. Komaru walked into the room and hugged Chisa. “Please don’t be sad,” she said. “Don’t worry Komaru, I feel much better thanks to your mum” Chisa smiled.

 

“Right you better go with your parents I will see you later on,” Chisa said. “Ok, I promise I will give you another hug when I get home” Komaru smiled.

 

Half an hour later

 

The trio made it to the twin’s family home. “Turn off the engine, we will be back in 10 minutes,” Makoto said to the chauffeur. “As you wish Emperor” the man replied.

 

The trio got out of the car, and Komaru ran up to the door and knocked on it. Her parents reached the door as it opened. “Emperor, Empress and Lady Komaru welcome,” said a woman who had very pale sandy blonde hair which covered one of her eyes which were green.

 

Her name was Kirumi Tojo, and she was the Ultimate Maid, and she was the twins, personal maid. Kirumi went to Hope’s Peak when it re-opened and did her two years. Junko found out about her talents and hired her three years ago.

 

The trio walked inside, and Kirumi closed the door behind her. “Mistress Junko and Mistress Mukuro are in the kitchen doing the books. I will inform them that you three have arrived. Please go into the living room and wait for their arrival” Kirumi said and she bowed and left for the kitchen.

 

Komaru ran into the living room with her parents following close behind. “I’m glad Chisa isn’t like that” Kyoko said rolling her eyes. Makoto chuckled, “What a professional maid?” “You know what I mean,” Kyoko said firmly.

 

“Come on Kyoko can you blame her. It’s her job, her talent. As long as Junko is treating well, then I don’t see a problem” Makoto smiled. “Hey, you guys,” Mukuro said smiling as she walked into the living room.

 

“Aunt Mukuro,” Komaru said as she ran over and hugged the former soldier. “I have missed you aunt Mukuro.” “I’ve missed you too” Mukuro replied. Makoto and Kyoko began to smile as they saw Junko walk in.

 

“Hey kiddo” Junko smiled. “Aunt Junko,” Komaru said as she let go of Mukuro and hugged Junko. “How is my favourite niece getting on?” Junko asked. “Junko we only have the one niece,” Mukuro said.

 

“I know that Muku, is a figure of speech,” Junko said warmly. “I’m good aunt Junko, what about you?” Komaru asked. “Yeah, I’ve been good. Me and aunt Muku have got to finish doing the books. Once we do that we can have dinner and watch a film together ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok,” Komaru said. “Good stuff, go and find Kirumi and get her to hang up your jacket and tell her to get you drink” Junko asked. “Ok” Komaru replied as she let go of Junko and ran out of the room.

 

“Are you sure you two want to look after Komaru tonight?” Kyoko asked. “Yes,” Mukuro replied. “We were going through the orders that people had placed; we have been swamped ever since you wore that dress for us.”

 

“I guess people like that dress a lot?” Kyoko smirked. Mukuro smiled. “If all the women see their beloved Empress wear any dress, they will want to wear it themselves pure propaganda at it’s finest.” “Do you hate me for making you and Junko so busy?” Kyoko giggled.

 

“No of course not Empress, how could you say such a thing,” Mukuro said sarcastically. Then both women started to laugh. “You're making us very rich, and I couldn’t be happier” Mukuro giggled.

 

“Wouldn’t you say that your sister has grown more selfish over the years Junko?” Makoto asked as he smiled. “Defo” Junko giggled. “Also, you can add sarcasm to that list as well.”

 

“Please stop talking about me,” Mukuro said as her cheek began to turn red. “Muku getting embarrassed, how cute” Junko giggled. Kirumi walked into the room, and she bowed. “Emperor, Empress. Sorry to bother you, but Lady Komaru wants something to eat” Kirumi said. “Is it ok if I provide her with a snack before she has dinner with Mistress Junko and Mistress Mukuro?”

 

“Yes that is fine,” Makoto said. “Before you, I have a question to ask you.” “Of course Emperor asks away” Kurumi replied. “Do you enjoy working for Junko and Mukuro?” He asked, which caused Kyoko and Mukuro to raise eyebrows at him. While Junko looked on with curiosity.

 

“It’s not my place to say if I enjoy working for Mistress Junko and Mistress Mukuro” she replied. “They hired me to look after the house,while they go and run a very successful business. I’m a maid nothing more.”

 

Makoto rolled his eyes, and he crossed his arms. “I order you as your Emperor to give me a straight answer,” he said firmly. Kyoko and the two sisters were shocked at Makoto tone; he never went this far to use his title to get what he wants.

 

“I…I do enjoy working here,” Kirumi said quietly. “Mistress Junko and Mistress Mukuro, have treated me like family, where that shouldn’t be the case. The pay is good, and they both let me live here rent free. I will admit I do get on Mistress Mukuro nerves quite a lot. But I’m a maid and showing respect while doing a good job is important to me.”

 

“That’s better” Makoto smiled. “You may go.” Kirumi bowed, and she quickly left the living room. “Ok, Sweetheart what were you playing at?” Junko asked. “Nothing, I wanted to see if Kirumi enjoys working here that’s all” Makoto replied honestly.

 

“Would you agree Kyoko that Tojo is just like what Mukuro was like when we first met her?” Makoto asked his wife. “Yes, lack of independence” Kyoko replied. “Mukuro following Junko every order without question was important to her, just like how being the best maid that Tojo can be is important to her.”

 

“Wait, hang on just a second here,” Mukuro said annoyed. “You two can’t go and compare me and her when I’m standing right here.” “Of course, we can” Kyoko smirked. “First of you two were good at following orders, of course, you did it out loyalty and love for your sister. While Tojo does it because it’s her job. However, you two are always good are not following orders when it suits you both.”

 

“From what your sister has told us, you hate being called Mistress” Makoto chuckled. “You’ve asked Tojo to stop calling you Mistress, but she won’t, because she wants to show respect. Fair enough, but it's ironic how you hate being called Mistress. When me and Kyoko ordered you for a good year to stop calling us Master and Mistress all those many years ago.”

 

Mukuro bit her lip, and she looked away. “Wow Muku, the Ultimate Love Couple are right. Crap, how did I not see that?” Junko said somewhat annoyed. “But hey Muku, you have changed for the better, and I love you very much.”

 

“Junko is right, you have indeed changed for the better, you have gained self-independence. While from what I hear, Junko is trying to help Tojo gain some herself?” Kyoko smiled.

 

“Trying would be the keyword” Junko sighed. “Kirumi is a tough nut to crack; she has gotten better since we hired her 3 years ago. But sometimes she can be very robotic.”

 

“I’m heading back to the kitchen; you two have a good night,” Mukuro said without looking at the pair, and she left the living room. “Aww geez look at what you have done,” Juno said annoyed.

 

“What?” Makoto said innocently. “You know what,” Junko said putting her hands on her hips. “A very annoyed Muku turns into a grumpy Muku later on.” Makoto let out a small laugh, and he walked up to Junko, and he kissed her.

 

He stepped away, and Kyoko walked over, and she kissed Junko as well. “Hopefully those two kisses will gain you strength to tame a grumpy Muku” Kyoko giggled. Junko rolled her eyes, and she sighed. “It’s impossible to stay angry at you two.”

 

“It’s because you love us,” Makoto said warmly. “Yeah that is very true” Junko replied back warmly. “Right you two better head.” The couple nodded and left the family home.

 

Junko watched them drive away. She closed the door, and she leaned her back against it. “Who needs despair, when you have friendship and love. God, I freaking love you two. Sweetheart, Babe. Thank you for being amazing friends.” she muttered to herself.

 

Junko shook her head to regain her composure, and she made her to the kitchen. She walked in to find Komaru and Mukuro sitting at the table with the former eating a sandwich, and the latter with a pen her hand ticking of paperwork and Kirumi was putting away the dishes.

 

“All done,” Mukuro sighed as collected all the paperwork and closed the order book and put them to one side. “Now we know who wants what. It will make life easier on Monday when we go to order all the clothes in.”

 

“Your smart aunt Mukuro,” Komaru said warmly. The former soldier began to blush, and she didn’t reply. Junko walked her to her sister and put her mouth next to her sister's ear. “You ok Muku?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine” she whispered back. “I was annoyed how Makoto and Kyoko compare me and Kurumi that easily that’s all. Forget it, let’s a girl’s night in.” “Now that sound like a plan” Junko giggled.

 

Komaru at this point had finished her sandwich, and she left the table with her plate in her hands. She went over and handed to Kirumi. “Thank you” the maid replied and went to the sink and began to wash the plate.

 

“Komaru what do you want for dinner?” Junko asked. “Fish fingers please,” the young girl replied as she got back to her seat. “Coming right up,” chirped Junko. “Mukuro?” “I will have the usual” the former soldier replied. “Cool,” Junko replied back. “Kirumi?”

 

The maid turned around and said, “I will get to work on the dinner in a minute, I need to put this plate away first.” Junko put her hand on her face, “No, I was asking you what you wanted for dinner. Not for you to make it” she sighed.

 

“Thank you for your kindness Mistress, but don’t worry about me,” Kirumi said. Junko rolled her eyes and said. “Kirumi, you need energy to preform your daily tasks, don’t you?” “Um…yes Mistress I do.”

 

“So, what do you need to keep your energy levels up?” Junko asked. “Food” Kirumi replied softly. “If you don’t have your dinner then you won’t have the energy to perform your maid duties later on tonight am I correct?”

 

“Yes, Mistress” Kirumi replied in defeat. “Good, now hurry up and tell me what you want?” Junko smiled. “I will have dinner on one condition,” Kirumi said speaking up. Junko raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and what would that be?”

 

“Let me help you make the dinner, trying to cook four peoples dinners is a nightmare” Kirumi begged. “Meh, I will allow it” Junko smiled. “There you go Kirumi, you stood up and took action.”

 

Kirumi began to blush. However, she was concern that she stepped out of line. She brushed her fears to one side as she helped her mistress made the dinner.

 

Half an hour later

 

The three women along with Komaru were having their dinner. “So Komaru how has your first month at school been?” Junko asked. “Oh, aunt Junko it has been great. I have made a lot of friends, and I am learning new stuff every day.”

 

“Good stuff, you’re a clever cookie just like your mother” Junko giggled. “That’s what my daddy says,” Komaru said as she took a sip of her milk. “He always says to me that I’m smart like my mum. But I’ve got his messy hair.”

 

“Messy is putting it lightly,” Mukuro said. “But there is one that upsets me when I talk to my friends,” Komaru said sadly. The twins stopped eating, looked at each other then looked at the young girl.

 

“What’s that?” Mukuro asked. “Well whenever we are ready to go home, my friends say that they have their grandparents coming to pick them up. It makes me sad that I don’t have grandparents.”

 

A cold chill went down both sister’s spines, and both looked at each other. “So how come I don’t have grandparents?” Komaru asked. Both sisters froze, and Kirumi noticed this and said. “Lady Komaru, could you tell me what Miss Yukizome is like?”

 

“Oh, Chisa is a nice lady, she helps me with my homework, and she has taken me out to the park. If mummy and daddy are busy” Komaru said cheerfully as she went back to eating her dinner.

 

Mukuro looked at the maid and nodded. Kirumi nodded back, while Junko blew a sigh of relief. “Aunt Mukuro how long have you and aunt Junko known my mummy and daddy for?” The young girl asked.

 

Mukuro began to smile. “Junko and I have known your parents for nearly 9 years.” “Wow, nearly 9 years. That is a long time isn’t it?” Komaru gasped. “Yes, it is, me and Junko didn’t have friends. But when we met your parents, we became great friends” Mukuro said warmly.

 

Komaru began to smile, and it melted the three women's hearts. “My mummy and daddy, always smile when they talk about you and aunt Junko. They love you and aunt Junko.”

 

“Me and my sister love them as well” Mukuro smiled. The pair became quiet as they finished off their dinner. Komaru ran into the living room and went to pick a movie for the trio to watch.

 

“Kirumi thanks for the save,” Mukuro said. The maid bowed, “It’s fine Mistress, I saw the fear on both of your faces, and I had to step in. I am guessing Komaru grandparents die during the despair era?”

 

“Three of them did, Kyoko mother died nearly 20 years ago” Junko sighed. “I see,” Kirumi said. “Well I better attend to these dishes, if you two need anything, then please say.”

 

Kirumi got her feet, and she grabbed all the plates and took them to the sink. “Muku, I was thinking about letting Komaru stay for the night would that be ok if you?” Junko asked.

 

Mukuro smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Muku, I will text Babe and let her know.” “Do we have any spare clothes for Komaru?” Mukuro asked. “Good question” Junko replied, she stood up and left the kitchen.

 

She headed upstairs into the spare room that Komaru sleeps in and she went into the drawer. “Ah good, we good have clothes. I better text Babe then.”

 

2 hours later

 

It was 7 pm, and the trio had finished watching the film. It was a young romance movie for a child. A prince meets a princess and fall in love while faces many trials and dangers and getting married in the end; it was Komaru favourite film. But to Junko and Mukuro it was an hour and a half they weren’t getting back.

 

But the older pair did notice the similarities between the royal couple and Makoto and Kyoko. While they didn’t face any trials, they did, however, suffer many dangers in the couple younger days.

 

“It makes me happy every time I see this ending,” Komaru said. “Their wedding was beautiful, was my mummy and daddy wedding like that?” “Yeah, your parent's wedding was an amazing day,” Junko said smiling.

 

“Me and Muku were your mother's bridesmaids; your mother looked beautiful in her wedding dress.” “You all looked beautiful; mummy showed me the wedding photos” Komaru replied. “Do you know when mum and dad first met each other?”

 

Junko felt another cold chill going down her spine and she didn’t know how to reply. Mukuro saw her sister struggling for a reply, and she thought it was best she took this one. “Your dad met your mother when he was playing in the park. They were both 12 years old at the time. They didn’t start going out as a couple until they were 15 years old and they together ever since.”

 

“Wow really? Mum and dad must love each other very much” Komaru said. “Yes, they do” Mukuro smiled. “Right it’s bath time young lady.”

 

In the city

 

Makoto and Kyoko walked out of the cinema leaving the couple disappointed with the movie they had just watched. “What a load of rubbish” Makoto moaned. “Yes, it was, to think it people are saying it’s going to be the movie of the year,” Kyoko said.

 

Makoto looked at his watch. “Kyoko it’s only 7, fancy dinner before we head?” “That sounds lovely” she replied. The couple got into the car and headed to a very classy restaurant.

 

When the couple arrived, they asked the chauffeur to come back in an hour, and then the couple went inside. The building went into a frenzy everyone saw their beloved Emperor and Empress walk in.

 

“Everyone calm down” Kyoko ordered. “Go back to your food please and don’t bother us.” Everyone obeyed their Empress command and went back to their own business. “Evening Emperor, Empress,” said a young female who a member of staff.

 

“Hello, can we have a table for two and ensure the area is closed please,” Kyoko asked. “Of course, please follow me,” the young woman said. The couple followed the female until they reached a table and the couple sat down, and they ordered their drinks.

 

“Hopefully Komaru is behaving herself,” Makoto said. “She will be if she wasn’t Junko would have texted us by now. But to be fair Makoto, our daughter is one well-behaved child isn’t she?”

 

“She sure is” Makoto smiled. “So 7 years of ruling this world, it’s been pretty good don’t you think?” “Better than good I say” she giggled. “We have achieved our dream, and I couldn’t be happier. I have a loving husband, a well-behaved daughter and I have two very close friends, who are like sisters to me.”

 

Makoto smiled at his wife warmly, and she returned the smile, and they held each other hands. “I love you Kyoko Naegi with all my heart,” he said warmly. “And I love you with all my heart Makoto Naegi.”

 

The young woman came back with the drinks and menus. “Please let us know when you're ready to order,” she said and walked away. As the couple picked up their menus, Makoto saw two people come into the building.

 

“Kyoko, look it’s Togami and Asahina,” he said. Kyoko turned her head, and she was shocked to see the pair together. She stuck her hand out to catch the pair attention which it did as Aoi and Byakuya walked over.

 

“Hello Togami, Asahina it’s a been a while,” Kyoko said warmly. “Yes, it has Empress” Aoi smiled. “What are you two doing out together in a classy restaurant?” She asked.

 

“Oh…we…” Aoi stopped talking as her cheeks grew red. “Me and Asahina are engaged, and I want to take her out for dinner tonight,” Byakuya said getting straight to the point. “Wait you and Asahina?” Makoto said trying not to laugh. “I never took you for a stand-up comedian Togami.”

 

Aoi and Byakuya show him and Kyoko their engagement rings, and it left them stunned. “I love to stay and chat, but I came here to eat,” Byakuya said, and he went to the front desk. The trio saw him talking to one of the members of staff, and then he got angry.

 

He came back and looked at Aoi. “Come let’s go the table I book got cancelled. Because the Emperor and Empress are here.” Kyoko soon realised that Byakuya booked one of tables around them, which were out of use.

 

“Hold on Togami, dine with us” Kyoko said as she raised a hand and signalled the young woman over. “Change of plan, can you get a table of four please?” She asked the young woman. “Yes, of course, follow me.”

 

Makoto and Kyoko grabbed their drinks the group of four following the woman a few tables up. “Togami, Asahina food and drinks are on us order if you two like,” Makoto said. “Are you sure?” Aoi asked. “Yes, our gift,” Makoto said warmly.

 

The two couple sat down with Makoto and Kyoko sitting together with Aoi and Byakuya seated on the other side. The couple ordered their drinks, and everyone began to look at their menus.

 

A few minutes and everyone ordered their food. “So Asahina how is Hope’s Peak doing?” Kyoko asked. “Brilliant Empress, the academy is going strong, maybe stronger than it has ever been” Aoi smiled. “I knew Makoto was right to pick you as Headmistress,” Kyoko said.

 

“Stop it, Empress” Aoi blushed. Kyoko giggled, and she looked at Byakuya. “What about you Togami, how is the Togami Empire doing?” “Excellent” Byakuya said.

 

“Good to hear,” Makoto said. “Are you two glad that you choose our side in the end?” “Yes, of course, Emperor,” Byakuya said. “You two rid of the despair, and you kept your word and helped me rebuild the Togami Empire.”

 

“I’m a man of my word Togami” Makoto grinned. “How is Lady Komaru?” Aoi asked. “She is doing fine she started school last month, and she is enjoying it” Makoto replied. “Wow, kids sure grow up fast don’t they,” Aoi said.

 

“Yes they do,” Makoto replied. “So what about you two, how did you two hook up and are you planning to have kids once you two get married?”

 

In a surprising move that stunned Makoto and Kyoko. Byakuya grabbed Aoi hand and took her hand in his. “Me and Togami have stayed in contact ever since the despair was destroyed. One day he went to see me at Hope’s Peak, and he asked me out for dinner as friends. We enjoyed ourselves, and he asked me out, and we have been happy ever since” Aoi smiled warmly.

 

“We got engaged last year, and we are getting married next year, and we plan to have at least two kids,” Aoi said. “I’m happy for you two,” Kyoko said. “I hope we are getting invites to the wedding?”

 

“Of course, you two are,” Byakuya said firmly. “I would find it in poor taste if we didn’t our former classmates.” Makoto let a little laugh, “What about Fukawa? You two inviting her?”

 

“Of course not” Byakuya huffed. “To say that she was not pleased about my engagement would be an understatement.” Makoto laughed as Kyoko went into her bag and put up her phone.

 

She had it off during the movie, and she turned it back on to find she had a message from Junko. **‘Hey Babe, me and Muku want Komaru to stay for the night. We have asked her, and she has agreed. Don’t worry we have spare clothes for her. Hope you and Sweetheart enjoy your child-free night X.’**

“Makoto look at this” Kyoko said, and she handed her phone to him. He read the text, “Yeah that is fine if you're ok with it?” He asked. She nodded and took the phone from him and put in back in her back.

 

“That us child-free for the night,” Kyoko said. “Have you two not thought about having more children?” Aoi asked. The couple slowly looked at each, and they both realised that they had never spoken about having another child.

 

“The thought hadn’t appeared to us,” Makoto said slowly. “Oh,” Aoi replied. “I think you two should try for another child. I mean it would be great for Lady Komaru to have a little brother or sister to play with.”

 

The couple became very quiet as their food arrived and the group eat their meal in silence.

 

2 hours later

Twin’s Family home

 

“Mistress Junko, that is Lady Komaru in her bed, and she is sound asleep,” Kirumi said. “Thank you Kirumi; you can retire for the night and take the morning off, and that’s an order” Junko replied. Kirumi bowed, “As you wish Mistress.” Kirumi left the living room and went upstairs.

 

Mukuro walked in with a cup of tea, and she sat down next to her sister. “Komaru is just like her mother isn’t she?” Mukuro said. “Yeah always asking the tough questions she would make a great detective” Junko joked.

 

“Junko what happened tonight was just the tip of the iceberg. One day, Komaru will find out about our dark history along with her parents.” “I know that Muku,” Junko said sadly. “I’m afraid of what will happen when she founds out.”

 

Mukuro put a sip of her tea and placed it on the glass table. “I’m afraid too,” she said. “The news will no doubt break her. She will be as conflicted as Makoto was he found out about his parents being alive.”

 

“Do you think he and Babe, will ever lay a finger on Komaru if things go wrong?” Junko asked. Mukuro slowly narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Stop asking stupid questions Junko,” Mukuro said firmly. “Of they won’t. They love Komaru way too much. They may be twisted but to lay a finger on their daughter will horrify them.”

 

Junko was shocked at the way Mukuro spoke to her, but she started to smile. “Your right, I'm being paranoid that’s all.” Mukuro put her hand on her sister's shoulder. “Whatever happens we will need to be ready for that day. If Komaru begins to hate us all and I will protect you as always Junko.”

 

“Thanks, Muku, but I can look after myself” Junko replied. “Yes that is true, but I will always protect my baby sister no matter what,” Mukuro said warmly. “Geez Muku stop it your making me blush here” Junko giggled, and two sisters hugged.

 

“For now let's enjoy the present and not worry about the future ok?” Mukuro whispered into her sister's ear. “Yeah, that is cool with me.”

 

2 hours later

The Palace

 

The couple finally got home; they had enjoyed spending time with Byakuya and Aoi. When the couple got inside, they noticed clothing lying about in the hallway.  

 

“Is that Chisa shirt and skirt lying on the ground?” Makoto asked. Before Kyoko got a chance to answer, the couple started to hear Chisa sing. The couple looked at each other then began to walk to the room where they had a karaoke machine set up.

 

Makoto opened the door and got the fright of his life, Kyoko poke her head to see inside, and she quickly covered Makoto eyes. What they saw was Chisa just in her socks, pants and bra singing to the tv with a small but empty alcohol bottle in hand using it as a microphone.

 

The room itself was a mess there was empty bottle every as well tons of empty sweetie and crisps wrappers. Chisa heard a noise, and she turned around to see Kyoko covering Makoto eyes.

 

“Hey Emperor, Empress” she slurred happily. “I hope you two had a good night.” Kyoko was left speechless; she had never seen Chisa this wasted before. “Hey Kyoko pull me out of the room, and I will grab a bin bag,” Makoto said. “While you take Chisa to her room.”

 

“Deal,” Kyoko said as she pulled help Makoto out of the room and he left for the kitchen. Kyoko walked into the room kicking the empty bottles away. “Come on Chisa it’s bedtime for you,” she said turning off the karaoke machine and tv.

 

“I’m not a child” Chisa pouted. “I’m a big girl I can stay up as long as I want.” Kyoko shook her head. “As your Empress, I’m telling you bedtime.” “Your no fun at all” Chisa moaned. The older woman made her way to the door with Kyoko holding her hand for support.

 

The pair made it to Chisa room, Kyoko opened the door, and they went inside. Kyoko turned a light on as Chisa let go of Kyoko hand and stumbled her way to the bed and pulled the covers down and climbed into bed. Then she pulled her covers up, “Goodnight Empress I love you.” Chisa giggled and fell asleep.

 

Kyoko was stunned and somewhat amused by what just happened. She had a small giggled, and she turned off the light and closed the door. She made her way back to the karaoke room, and she found Makoto picking up bottles and the wrappers.

 

“Makoto that Chisa in her bed,” Kyoko said. “Good riddance” Makoto sighed. “She has drunk all the booze, crisps and sweets. We will need to do the shopping tomorrow.” Kyoko let out a small giggle. “Need a hand?” “Nah I’m fine you head to bed” Makoto replied.

 

“I will stay until you are done….there is something I want to ask,” she said. Makoto paused what he was doing and looked at his wife. “It’s about what Asahina asked us isn’t it?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I wanted to know if you keen on having a second child?” Kyoko asked. “As I said before I haven’t given much thought to it. I mean it would be nice to have a second child. But I guess we would need to have a serious talk about it.”

 

“I see” Kyoko replied quietly. Makoto went back to cleaning the room, Kyoko waited for him to finish and when he was once done the couple went to bed.

 

Next morning

 

Chisa awoke with a thumping head. “Ouch, my head, how much did I drank last night” she groaned. She opened eyes, and she saw a small tray with two tablets and a glass of water along with her phone on her bedside table.

 

She moved slowly and grabbed the tablets and put them in her mouth and swallowed them down with the glass of water. She grabbed her phone to check the time. It was 11 am. Then horror filled her body as she began to recall events from last night.

 

“Oh please no” she whispered. “I made a right fool of myself.” She got out of bed and went into her own personal bathroom and did toilet and a quick wash up. Once she was finished she looked into the mirror.

 

“I look and feel awful. I’m going to get sacked” she mumbled. She went back into her bedroom, and she put on fresh clothes and readied herself for an ear bashing or worse.

 

She left her room and made her way to the living room. She walked in and saw the couple on the sofa watching a movie. Makoto had his arm wrapped around Kyoko as her head was resting on his on his chest. They didn’t hear Chisa walk in.

 

“Emperor, Empress” Chisa said weakly. Makoto turned his head, while Kyoko lifted her head from his chest. “You have seen better days Chisa” Kyoko smiled. Chisa walked over the couple and went on both knees.

 

“Please forgive me” she begged. “I was totally out of order last night.” “Chisa, please get off your knees and sit on a chair please,” Kyoko asked softly.

 

Chisa did what she told and sat on a chair. “Chisa, if you think you're in trouble, you will be glad to know that you're not,” Kyoko said. “Me and Makoto were both….stunned from what we saw last night. I had to cover Makoto eyes” she giggled.

 

Chisa began to shake her head. “I’m sorry, I was thinking about Kyosuke as I was drinking and then I couldn’t stop.” “Yeah, we know” Makoto sighed. “We have no booze left you drank it all along with the crisps and sweets.”

 

“I’m sorry Emperor,” Chisa said as she started to cry. “I work for the Emperor and Empress of the world and I made myself look like a stupid fool” she sobbed. “You two deserve better. I’m going to leave here and look for another job.”

 

“Hold on, no you won’t,” Makoto said firmly. “We don’t want anyone better. We have you, your part of this family. Now dry your tears.” Kyoko got up from the sofa and went over to Chisa and hugged her.

 

“Like Makoto said and I said last night, you are part of this family. We would be saddened if you left so would be Komaru” she whispered. “Oh dear Komaru, did she catch me last night?” Chisa asked.

 

“You needn't worry about her. She stayed her aunt's house last night. Only us two caught you” Kyoko replied. “Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, please.”

 

Kyoko moved away, and Chisa began to clear the tears from her eyes. “Thank you for being so forgiving.” “Stop thanking us,” Kyoko said softly. “Now I’m going to make you tea and toast. Then me and Makoto are going to pick up Komaru understand?” Chisa nodded, and Kyoko smiled, and she made her way to the kitchen.

 

An hour later

Twin’s Family Home

 

“Mistress Junko, that’s the Emperor and Empress outside,” Kirumi said. “Very good, go and get them but do not inform Komaru please” Junko ordered. “As you wish” Kirumi bowed and left the living room.

 

Komaru was outside the back playing with Mukuro as planned so Junko could talk to Makoto and Kyoko about last night. She stood up from the sofa and watched the couple walk into the living room.

 

“Hey guys, how was the movie?” She asked. “Dull and boring,” Makoto said. “What we did after was much more interesting.” Junko raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What did you two get up to?”

 

“Me and Makoto bumped into Togami and Asahina when we were at a restaurant, and they were engaged to each other” Kyoko said. “Wait those two?” Junko said in disbelief. “Engaged? No way?”

 

“It was a shock to us as well” Kyoko replied. “But the pair seems happy, so I’m happy for them. Now did Komaru behave herself?”

 

“Yip, she was no problem at all. She is a delight to look after” Junko smiled. “Good to hear,” Makoto said. “Where is she?”

 

“She is outside the back with Muku….look guys we need to talk about Komaru,” Junko said firmly. “About what?” Kyoko asked. “I’m worried about the future and what will happen when she grows up,” Junko said.

 

Kyoko shook her head. “She asked you and Mukuro about our parents didn’t she?” Junko nodded, “What was your reply to her?” Kyoko asked. “Me and Muku didn’t say anything Kirumi managed to change the subject.”

 

Makoto folded his arms and went into deep thought. “Komaru asked me and Muku how you two met for the first time,” Junko said. “Muku told her how you two met up without the nasty parts.”

 

“I see,” Makoto said. “All four of us have dark histories. I’m worried what Komaru will think of us in the future” Junko said sadly. “When that day comes, me and Kyoko will be ready. But for now, we are enjoying the moment” Makoto said.

 

Junko sat back down and didn’t reply. “Junko, we knew all of this since day one” Kyoko said as she sat beside Junko. “We control the world through brainwashing, me and Makoto have blood on our hands, and we also give out orders to kill our parents. Nothing was ever going to easy with us. If Komaru wants the truth, we will tell her. If she hates us afterwards, that’s fine. But I will not be repeating the same mistakes as my father and grandfather did.”

 

Junko still didn’t reply. “Mummy, daddy,” Komaru shouted as she came into the room. “Hi, Sweetheart” Makoto smiled. “Were you a good girl for aunt Junko and aunt Mukuro?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” She replied, then Mukuro walked in and smiled at him, then she saw Junko and Kyoko. The latter stood up and saw Mukuro the pair smiled at each other. “Come on Komaru let’s head home,” Makoto said.

 

“Ok, bye aunt Junko and aunt Mukuro,” Komaru said warmly. “Bye Komaru hope to see you soon” Mukuro smiled. “Bye Kiddo,” Junko said putting a fake smile on as the couple their goodbyes as well, and the trio left the family home.

 

“So what did they say?” Mukuro asked. Junko told her what Kyoko said. “I see, very well then. We will need to wait and see what happens in the next few years” Mukuro sighed.

 

“Yeah, I guess your right Muku” Junko mumbled. “Junko, like I said last night. Let’s enjoy the present and give Komaru fond childhood memories” Mukuro smiled. “That’s sound like a plan” Junko replied smiling.

 

Hours later

The Palace

 

It was 9 pm, and Makoto was in Komaru bedroom getting her ready for bed, with Kyoko watching them from the door. Komaru climbed into bed, and Makoto pulled the covers over her.

 

“Goodnight Sweetheart,” he said softly. “Goodnight mum and dad. I love you both” Komaru yawned. “We love you to Komaru,” Kyoko said. Makoto walked out of the room with Kyoko closing the door.

 

The couple walked into the living room where they saw Chisa in her jammies watching tv. “How are you feeling now Chisa?” Makoto asked. “I’m a lot better thanks” Chisa smiled. “I’m glad I’ve got tomorrow off.” The three adults laughed as the Makoto and Kyoko sat on the sofa.

 

“I’m going to make a cuppa, do you two want tea as well?” Chisa asked. “Yes, please” Makoto and Kyoko both said. Chisa smiled, and she got up and left for the kitchen.

 

Makoto rests his hand on top of Kyoko gloved hand, she then flipped her hand, and she took his hand in hers. “Kyoko, whatever happens with Komaru years from now. I will always be by your side” he said softly.

 

“I will be by your side as well Makoto” she replied. “Hopefully she can still accept us as her parents when she finds out the truth. I meant every word by the way regarding my family. I will not make the same mistakes as my father and grandfather did. I will be there for my daughter no matter what” she said.

 

“As will I” Makoto replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I've launched a poll and you guys can find it on my profile at Fanfiction.net. Are Makoto and Kyoko good, grey or evil in OTF? I would enjoy seeing you guys opinion the matter.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
